Barrier Spikes
Description Details *An alchemy skill used to put up a wall to protect the character from incoming attacks. The wall has its own HP bar and must be “killed” in order to be knocked down. *You can physically attack your own wall to destroy it. Other players can also attack it. It is possible to receive critical hit training when attacking a wall. **Or alternatively, you can right click your own wall and select the option to destroy it. This will not work on another person's wall. **Because of this, use caution when using AoE attacks near your or an ally's wall. *Higher ranks increase the wall's HP. *Requires a Cylinder and a Barrier Spikes Crystal. **Barrier Spikes Crystal is created with the use of 3x Firewood and 1x Clay Crystal at the Steam Ovens. ***Success rate is unaffected by dex or number of party mates. *Walls can only be created in dungeons and the Shadow World. *Using a Clay Cylinder to create a wall will make the wall have more HP. *Walls cannot be placed on monsters, players, etc. *Even after loading the skill, there is a second or so for the wall summoning animation. If any monster/player/movable object steps in the area where your wall was suppose to be when you are still in the summoning animation, the wall will be canceled. *Useful to stave off attacks while other alchemy skills are prepared. *Pets can also get stuck behind a wall, however. *Blockable Attacks: **Close range attacks, long range attacks(range/magic/alchemy), Stomp, Windmill, Self-destruct, Final Shot. *Unblockable Attacks: **HP Drain, Magic Missile, giant boss special attacks, Mainstream boss special attacks. *Even if it is your own wall or the enemy's wall, you cannot use Final Hit's teleportation to move past the wall, you have to still go around it. *If an enemy uses Mirage Missile to attack the wall, the infection can spread to nearby players. *Even if the enemy's AOE skill (such as Self-Destruct, Windmill, Fireball, etc.) does more damage than the wall's hp, the AOE's splash will not reach you, even if the wall is destroyed. **The exception to this is any Mainstream Boss' Special Attacks (Example: Stampede), which will not only destroy the wall but also damage the players behind the wall. **'Warning:' While the wall will block Ice Spear from reaching the player behind it, if the wall is "killed" by ice spear, the freezing effect can spread to users behind the wall, so please proceed with caution. **'Warning:' Fireball can STILL travel pass the wall, hitting what is on the other side! However, if it explodes on the other side of the wall, it will not harm the player/monsters. **'Warning:' It is still possible for Thunder to chain THROUGH the wall if an unfortunate target is outside the wall and gets hit with thunder. *Starting from Rank 9, any attack on the wall will reflect its damage back onto the attacker. **However, the lowest hp an enemy can go to is 1 HP. Any subsequent attacks from the enemy against the wall will not put the enemy into deadly status. **In addition, only monsters can be damaged. Players that attack the barrier will not receive any damage. *Starting from Rank 5, the user can attack through his own wall. However, the enemy cannot. **Acceptable attacks through the wall: Any skills involving Alchemy, Range, and Magic. **Unacceptable attacks through the wall: Any melee skills, including Windmill and a weapon's splash range (this includes skills such as Smash that can have a massive splash range). *You are able to Sketch monsters/artifacts as well tame animals through a wall. *If an enemy teleports when you have a wall behind you, the enemy will teleport on the other side of the wall. *Upon reaching 0 hp, the wall effect still persists for ~4 seconds during the collapse animation. *The enemy's barriers, if attacked, can count towards any training that requires a successful attack. **The enemy's barrier can also be "taunted". Training Tips *An easy way to train Barrier Spikes is to do the Scout Rescue shadow mission. The quest has 3 chests at the very beginning that gives 3 barrier spikes crystal each (Total of 9 per run) which counts towards the "Install Barrier Spikes" and because there will be numerous wave of enemies, it's also a good way to cause enemies to "Damage an enemy with Barrier Spikes". *Another easy way to train barrier spikes is to enter a Ciar normal level dungeon and set up barrier spikes within. You can use Goblin Archers to deal range damage and and regular Goblins for melee damage. **An easier way other than Ciar is to enter Defeat Crag Cow shadow mission and look for humanoid Shadow monsters, as it's easily accessable and close to Tailltean. *To fulfill requirements such as "Set up Two barriers" or "Set up Three Barriers", summon the maximum amount of barriers you can summon, destroy one, then remake it. You will fulfill both the requirements "Summon a Barrier" and "Summon Two/Three Barriers" requirements. *At higher ranks of the skill, you are required to have your barriers destroyed in order to train it. However, bcause of the high amount of hp that the walls have, you will need to find monsters with a high enough damage output to destroy the walls in a reasonable amount of time. Good monsters for this are Ogre Warriors, Giant Worms, and Heavy Gargoyles. The Ogre Warriors are the easiest to get to and use for training. Simply kill all but one of them, then set up as many walls as you can create at once in a dense formation close to the center of the room. Using the Rock Throwing action is a good way to keep the Ogre Warrior attacking the barriers. **Caution: even with several walls between yourself and the ogre warrior, a stomp attack can still sometimes hit you. *For the Requirement, "Barrier Spikes destroyed due to an Enemy's Attack", you can attack your own barrier until it is at low hp and have the enemy finish it off. As long as the enemy gets the last blow, it will count towards your training. Summary Obtaining the Skill *Complete the Alchemist Seal mission at the beginning of Generation 9. (An accompanying player will also obtain the skill.) Training Method Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 Master Title the Barrier Spikes Master *Protection +12 *Will -40 *Luck -20 Category:Alchemy Skills